Shingeki no Kodomo
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: Oh Hanji y sus experimentos dando dolores de cabezas por aquí y por allá otra vez ¿Ahora que habrá salido mal? Y ¿por qué tienen que Rivaille y Eren cargar con la consecuencias? ¿Quién sabe? Sólo esperemos que nuestra querida amante de los titánes salga viva de esta. Summary blerg pero pasen y vean si es de su gusto. Ereri/Riren.


Buenas, este será un fic corto, se suponía que iba a escribir algo dramático, pero tras escribir dos párrafos todo dio un giro de 180º grados y termino siendo lo que tienen aquí.

**Pairing:** Ereri/Riren

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin ni nada de su mundo me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Adverts:** Boys love, yaoi, si no te gusta el género no lo leas. Y bueno como han de imaginarse aquí nuestro querido par de soldaditos no tienen su edad usual, sino que son niños. Puede haber algo de Ooc, pero haré lo posible para que no suceda.

**Aclaraciones:**

-_"Blah blah blah"_- Pensamiento de los personajes.

-"Blah blah blah"- Hablan los personajes.

- Blah blah blah- Aclaraciones.

**(...)** Cambio de escenario/tiempo

**.: Shingeki no Kodomo :.**

_Prólogo_

Se vislumbraba una silueta oculta tras la humareda, los soldados tomaron sus armas en un férreo agarre por mero instinto, algunos incluso retrocedieron un paso por lo que sus ojos captaban. Un gruñido se dejó escuchar en el lugar junto con el humo disipándose, rebelando lo que escondía y haciendo que los nervios en algunos estuvieran a flor de piel.

Los ojos del titán de oscuros cabellos viajaron hasta el piso, viéndose los presentes como si de insectos se tratase a comparación suya, la mayoría se mantuvo en su lugar, pero una entusiasta morena dando saltos de alegría se movió de su posición, acercándose hasta el chico, ahora titán.

- "¡Waaaa! ¡Genial, Eren! ¡Lograste transformarte perfectamente!"- una de sus manos se posó en su frente, evitando que los brillantes rayos del sol le dieran directamente a sus ojos llenos de éxtasis- "¡Ahora por favor prueba a endurecer alguna parte de tu cuerpo~!"-

La petición había sido escuchada perfectamente por el joven y éste movió la cabeza para que así lo supiera la mayor. Pensó firmemente en un punto a endurecer del enorme cuerpo, el puño, toda su concentración la puso en ello, los minutos pasaron pero no logró tener resultados. Sus orbes aguamarinas miraron a los pardos y ella entendió que no lo logró, una de sus manos se movió por lo alto de manera despreocupada indicándole que no había problema alguno con que no lo logrará.

La transformación fue desecha y el chico emergió de la nuca del titán como solía hacerlo, bajó lo mejor que pudo del enorme cuerpo que empezaba a deshacerse y se dirigió con su superior. Ésta le indicó que podía irse a descansar, que luego lo volverían a intentar y que tenía una idea para esa ocasión, un ligero escalofrió viajó por la espalda del menor, pero asintió y se retiró a esperar el dichoso día.

**(…)**

El castaño tomó un trago del extraño brebaje que le fue entregado, hizo una mueca ante el desagradable sabor, pero como al mal paso darle prisa, se lo bebió todo de una sola vez y sin respirar. Su boca quedó con un terrible y amargo sabor, pero después tomaría algo para quitarlo, caminó hasta su lugar y esperó la señal.

-"¡Bien! ¡Segunda prueba! ¡Vamos Eren!"- y esa era la señal para transformarse, mordió su mano como siempre y de su cuerpo empezó a brotar una enorme cantidad de humo… Pero había algo diferente, la cantidad, aunque abundante, era por mucho menos que la usual, y no se veía por ningún lado la imponente figura del titán.

Los presentes pasearon su mirada por todo el lugar, intentando vislumbrar algo pese a la poca visibilidad, pero no encontraron nada. La encargada de la investigación, Hanji, se acercó a la cortina de humo que apenas empezaba a disiparse y llamo al chico por su nombre, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

- "¡Eren! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Eren!"- movía sus brazos intentando apartar los rastros de la nube de humo, y bajando su mirada se topó con una _pequeña_ sorpresa.

**(…)**

La líder del escuadrón de investigaciones caminó sin muchas ganas hasta dónde debía encontrarse el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, pronto se encontró parada frente a la puerta de resistente madera y tragó duro esperando que aquél sujeto no lo tomara de la peor manera.

-_"Me matará…"_-

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente cuando tocó, o en otras palabras firmó la sentencia de su posible muerte o larga estancia guardando reposo. Pero extrañamente la puerta se abrió sola, con un ligero chirrido, sorprendida por ello asomó su cabeza por la abertura y llamó a quién debía estar allí dentro.

-"¿Rivaille?"-

-"Justo quería hablar contigo"- se escuchó peligrosamente y por segunda vez en el día la morena se llevaba otra _pequeña_ sorpresa.

* * *

**N.A: **Sinceramente aún no me decido por Ereri o Riren, me encantan ambas opciones y pues, me parece que se pueden dar mil y un juegos con ellas. ¿Tal vez un poco de ambas? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre si debería seguirlo o no, pues es algo que simplemente nació y no sé si les guste. ¿Merece un review? ¿Si? ¿No?

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
